Changes
by Nitmi
Summary: A few drabbles. Tsuna-centric. No slash.
1. Insecurities

**Author Notes:** Hi! I going to try to put at least one drabble per week… or maybe not. This is how I see Tsuna's mind. To my knowledge is considered inside canon. It may contain small spoilers.

No slash, probably not pairing. This drabbles are kind of dark in some places. 100-200 words each. No warnings (for now).

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Insecurities

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

1

Everything was like before. Tsuna was bad at sports, even if he now had a better balance and resilience, he simply did not have in him the competitiveness that was necessary.

His English was close to no-existent and math, science and physics weren't that far for cero. No matter how much he had learned in the different fights of the last months, or how much strength his muscles could give, or even how much physical pain he could withstand, for the world he was Dame-Tsuna.

That, of course, did not meant that he wanted to be anything else but normal. That was indeed his biggest dream. The title of Vongola's 10th was nothing more than a burden in his mind. He couldn't accept all the crimes and blood, because even if Reborn tried to hide all the horrific aspects of the mafia, he could feel deep inside that his _famiglia_ was going to bring more suffering to the world, no matter how good were the intensions of the Vongola Primo.

The worst of all was that he knew deep inside that if he wanted to keep his friends and family safe he was going to need to accept the responsibility.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

2

Soon after the 'ten years later incident' Tsuna knew that he changed. He did not know if his friends noticed but he did and that scared him.

He could now feel Rokuro Mokoru presence without nothing more than a small shrive of fear and for Xanxus red eyes to bring only a little nervousness. The bullies still scared him but he felt a pang of annoyance mixed with that.

He still put a protective posture when he was close of Xanxus and a scared face every time Mokuro was close, but it was more a habit, something that was expected of him.

Of course, this makes Reborn mad. REALLY mad.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

3

He had committed small crimes during the last months of Reborn visit. Mostly public disturbances, for things like being naked in the middle of the street or private property damage. Any police officer could say that he was going to be a delinquent and nothing more.

The same could be said about his family. But there was a darker understanding under the happy faces of his friends and siblings. They knew how things where under the appearances.

_How lethal I-Pin was?_ She was a 5 years old girl. _How much people Yamamoto Takeshi could kill?_ He was just one smiling baseball player. The respected prefect of the high school could never hurt someone seriously, _right?_

Well… I-pin was a trained hit man, Yamamoto was a born killer, Gokudera background as a Mafiosi or Hibari blood-lust was well know in the underground. Even Lambo, using his box-weapon, could level flat an entire neighborhood. If Tsuna friends wanted -how much damage they could do easily?

And deep inside Tsuna was grateful that the people around them didn't suspect.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=


	2. Gun Shots

**Author Notes:** This drabbles are about the battle of the rings. Mostly things about the fight with Levi and Lambo`s injuries. I think this battle brought a lot of damage to Tsuna (mentally). One thing is to see your _peers_ fight alongside you and other very different see your psudo-brother being beaten an inch from death. So even if Lambo is no part of my favorite characters I will probably write a lot about him.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

**Gun Shots**

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

4

"Die!"

Leviathan kicked the small child in the head merciless, over and over, after the effects of the 10 year bazooka faded. It was one unconscious toddler against one of the elite assassination squad members of the Vongola.

For a moment his fears were insignificant. The sound of a shot was bliss. He was not going to let this to continue, _over his grave_.

The heat of Tsuna flames was never so scorching before. The dying will, the inferno inside Tsuna awoke that night, even if it was momentarily it changed the way Tsuna view the world. He did not know it before but he was born to protect.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

4.5

"Mom, please… take care of Lambo. I can't say why now". White walls of a small hospital. Lambo had blood over him when they brought him.

Till that moment Tsuna never felt this kind of guilt in his life. That was the first time he really understood that his weakness could hurt his loved ones. The battle of the rings… the rings themselves… they had no value for Tsuna, but it was his fault that made his friends placed themselves in front of the danger. They were protecting him.

With the realization came a new kind of will. To be more powerful that the Varia. That was the first time that the pain of being shot in the middle of the eyes during training was more a reward that anything else.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=


End file.
